The Green Eyed Monster
by jackandjill2
Summary: A re-telling of Shakespeare's Othello. Betrayals, forbidden love, and a diabolical penguin who will go to any lengths to get what he wants. Skilene, with a touch of Marski.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! It's Jackandjill! Here's my newest fanfic!

I'd like to thank Monsy 38 for graciously agreeing to be my beta - she is SOOO awesome! Thanks to Mr. William Shakespeare, for writing the plotline, and to Nick/Dreamworks for making the characters. Before we start, in case you've actually read the play, here's how the characters will follow:

Othello - Skipper

Desdemona - Marlene

Cassio - Kowalski

Bianca - Doris the Dolphin

Filling the following roles will be my own original characters, created specifically for this story (hence how the names look and sound a bit alike):

Iago - Ian

Emilia - Amelia (Amy)

Roderigo - Rodney

Enjoy!

******

"Ouch! Ian, that's my foot!"

"My apologies, _Rodney,_ but it really is quite dark in here."

"We wouldn't even _be_ here is it weren't for your stupid little trick!"

"Hush, Amelia!"

The first voice was a little squeaky, and it belonged to Rodney, an idiotic penguin who seemed to rely on everyone except himself.

The second voice, which had a dark, slippery tone to it, was the voice of Ian. His words dripped with sarcasm.

The third voice was indignant, but a little frightened. This was Amelia, who was called Amy by everyone except Ian, who was her mate. She was incredibly brave, and as we just saw, Amy never hesitated to speak her mind.

Currently, the three of them were in a crate, being shipped from Venice, Italy, to wherever the ship stopped. And, yes, it was indeed true that it was all Ian's fault - yet another of his plans had blown up in his face. The last the three of them had seen Ian's comrades, they were chasing him in an outrage. Apparently, his idea to pin the plan on someone else hadn't gone as well as it always did.

Anyway, Amy shrugged off Ian's demand for silence. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes,_ dear,_ of course I do. We are set for America… more specifically, New York City. I have an old friend who lives at the Central Park Zoo and is captain of a team there. Not only were we close back in Ecuador, but he owes me his own life. Therefore, he will take us in, and quite possibly give me my worthy promotion!"

"Not this again." Amy sighed, pressing a flipper to her temple. "You KNOW you never get promotions. You are just meant to be a corporal! Get over it!"

They continued to bicker on and off the rest of the way. Rodney didn't talk much, he hated getting himself in between Ian and Amy's arguments.

Amy wondered when it would stop - the never-ending tricks and strategies to overtake his higher officers - though he always made sure HE never seemed the culprit… except this once, apparently.

She loved him - why, she never really knew - but, most of the time she felt the only reason Ian had ever stayed with her was the egg he'd fathered. Why he had decided to stay with her when it had accidentally cracked prematurely, she'd never know. In truth, she sometimes was a little afraid of him - or, more accurately, what he was capable of. He was simply a genius, an evil genius at many times. Those plans he made were so intricate, and the way he manipulated others so that said plans worked… again, she had no idea why she loved him, though it seemed less so than when she was expecting the egg…

Finally, after four days in that tiny, dark crate, they heard a bullhorn and Ian looked out of a small opening. He confirmed that they had finally come to New York City. The top came off easily, and the three escaped both the ship and the Italians. Amy was able to read small, short words, and they found the Central Park Zoo the following evening.

* * *

I know, it's short, but it's basically just to get the gist of the O.C.s. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey - here's chapter 2. Thanks again to Monsy 38, Mr. Shakespeare, and Nick/Dreamworks. Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

It was six o' clock - 18:00 hours. All the penguins were busying themselves in the HQ. Skipper was writing up his daily report to himself; Kowalski was working furiously on his clipboard, on the verge of the possibility to divide by zero; Private was merrily working out a puzzle with a picture of a candy store on it; Rico was brushing his doll's hair and humming to himself. All was quiet - except the sounds of humming and scribbling - just the way they liked it.

Skipper put down his pencil and just basked in his own thoughts for a while. He realized that he could quite possibly be the luckiest penguin alive.

Reason 1: He had a team that would never betray him, especially good ol' Kowalski, who'd not only been his lieutenant but his best friend for years.

Reason 2: Julien had had another run-in with some bad lychee nuts and was out for a few nights. No parties!

Reason 3: Probably the best reason he was so lucky - Marlene. He'd finally worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her a few months ago - six months, in fact - and, turns out, she felt the same way! Now, they were happily dating. Skipper had found the prettiest necklace to give her - it had a gold chain with fake rubies and emeralds that made the pendant look like a strawberry. It had been in the zoo's lost-and-found for a few weeks, then he'd swiped it before Alice could.

His thoughts were interrupted by a triumphant exclamation from Kowalski.

"YES! By Einstein's mullet, I'VE GOTTEN IT!"

"What's going on, K'walski?" said Private as he picked up the puzzle pieces he'd dropped in surprise.

"If my statistics are correct, I've just divided by zero!" he replied, a proud grin on his face.

"Aces, Kowalski!" Skipper congratulated, thumping the intellectual penguin's back.

At that moment, Marlene came through the "Private's 1stPrize" door.

After the penguins snapped in and out of military mode, Marlene said, "Skipper, there's three penguins outside my habitat looking for you. I think that, for once, the zoo may actually need one of your commando operations!"

She sounded amused, but still worried a bit at what on earth these penguins were here for.

For only a moment, Skipper's eyes flashed with fear, but then was replaced with gritty determination.

"All right, boys, we've got a trio of unauthorized visitors. Be on your toes - as I said, those Danes know how to hold a grudge. Marlene," he looks at her, "I don't want you alone, come with us. Now, move out!"

They all left the HQ, with Marlene in the back. The commandos jumped out of the habitat and landed in a fighting stance. Marlene climbed out like a normal person. Immediately, Rico laughed maniacally and hacked up a crowbar.

"Skipper, surely you wouldn't attack me?" said a slick, convincing voice. The penguin to whom it belonged to wore a huge grin on his face.

Skipper's eyes brightened with recognition.

"Ian? I'll be a monkey's uncle, it's you!" Skipper cried, then excitedly shook flippers with his ex-comrade.

Kowalski leaned over to Rico and said softly, "It appears lethal force is _not _required…sorry."

Rico sighed and swallowed back the crowbar.

Skipper turned back to the boys and Marlene.

"This is Ian," he explained, "if it weren't for him, I'd have been skewered on a kabob and fed to the flying piranhas years ago. And," he looked back at the other two, "I believe some other introductions are in order."

"Yes… this is Amelia-"

"Amy." she corrected.

"-my wife, and this is… where did he go now?" Ian said, looking around.

"My goodness!" said a squeaky voice, failing at sounding suave. A short, stocky penguin snaked his flipper around Marlene's waist, ignoring her disgusted look. "What a _pretty_ lady!"

"Dude, get off!" Marlene growled, pushing him away.

"No, you know you like it - !"

Skipper methodically punched him in the gut and pulled Marlene into his arms.

"Thanks." she said, kissing the side of his beak.

"My pleasure."

"Please, friends, do not judge hastily. Rodney has never really been strong in the brains department."

"Hey!" Rodney said, affronted.

Ian ignored him. "Anyway, Skipper, you have some introductions as well."

"Yes, well," Skipper began, indicating each as he introduced them, "There's Rico, explosives and weaponry expert, and a penguin of few words; Private, in charge of special operations and the newest member of our unit; and Kowalski, my right-flipper man - strategist, logics expert, not to mention incredibly book-smart -"

"Thank you, Skipper." said Kowalski, ever the gentleman.

"And this is my girlfriend, Marlene." Skipper finished.

Though he didn't look it, Ian was very angry. Skipper had mentioned a private; the tall one was obviously a lieutenant, and the creepy scar-face (in his opinion), he figured by process of elimination, was a sergeant. Skipper already had both a sergeant and a lieutenant?! There was no chance for his promotion now.

Lieutenant… what a lieutenant! **_A great arithmetician, who never set a squadron in the field nor the division of a battle knows more than a spinster!_(1)**

But he merely smiled and said, "Delighted to meet you all. Skipper, my old friend, my wife, Rodney and I are in quite the predicament-"

Amy snorted, but didn't dare say a word; they needed this guy's help.

"- and we have nowhere to go."

"Say no more. We'll find three more bunks .You just stay out of the people's sight and you'll be just fine here."

"Perfect!" Amy said, clapping her flippers together. She looked pointedly at Ian.

"We won't be ANY trouble. At ALL."

But she might as well have not said anything. She could already see the gears in Ian's mind moving.

(1) Act I, Scene I - Iago's first monologue (talking about Cassio)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi to the few-but-proud of you that have made it this far! It gets much better starting here, I promise. Please read! And also... ahem, a little birdie told me that Rico got himself a new chainsaw and he's just DYING to try it out. On that note, leave reviews!

* * *

The next day, before Alice arrived with food, Skipper sneaked off to Marlene's and gave her the necklace. She absolutely loved it, and set it on a small table so that aforementioned zookeeper wouldn't see her wearing it.

During the day, when Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were out being adorable, Amy went to explore the surrounding sewers. Rodney was still pouting about Marlene's rejection.

"I mean, come on!" he complained. "I'm a good-looking guy, right? Look at me!"

Ian did not pay attention. He was considering the circumstances and thinking though his new plan.

He knew he already had Skipper's unfailing trust - that will be highly to his advantage. _Now,_ he thought, _what are Skipper's weaknesses?_

Ian remembered a time while in Ecuador. A certain parrot girl had captured Skipper's eye, and he'd started to really like her. But when he'd caught her with another guy… never before was his comrade so angry, not even after Manfredy and Johnson… And another thing, as Ian had found out as he talked to Skipper, there had been someone named Lola, who had divorced him just one short month after their honeymoon for another. Ian deduced that, resulting from these experiences, Skipper was a jealous man and easily angered in matters of the heart.

But how could Ian use this…

Marlene. The pretty otter Rodney was pining after. But still, how, or more specifically, who?

Easy. Kowalski. For all his science smarts, Ian had already noticed a certain… obtuseness to common matters, as seen by how much he used that clipboard of his. He'd pulled it out and written a least a dozen things on it just that one night!

Another thing he'd noticed - entire boxes, full of sweets that smelled of chocolate and peanut butter, in the garbage can. Apparently, the team was not allowed to eat sugar.

If Ian could get Kowalski on a "sugar high" while doing something important, it would be bye-bye lieutenantry !

…

It just so happened that Kowalski was picked for aerial recon duty two nights later. As he began to walk out, Ian stood up.

"Now, Kowalski," he started, "I feel _so_ guilty that you hardly know my friends and me and you will still go to protect us. Please, permit me to go as well and help you."

Kowalski looked over at Skipper, who nodded.

"All right, then." The tallest penguin said, "Let's go!"

"Right behind you." Ian said, crawling up the ladder after Kowalski.

"Hold up!" Skipper said just before Ian could go through the fishbowl entrance. "What's in the bag?"

Ian looked down at the brown paper bag he'd just grabbed.

"Oh, just some snacks for later, just in case." he replied coolly.

"Just make sure there's nothing with sugar." Skipper warned. He added, in a low voice, "Kowalski's a little sensitive to sugar, particularly chocolate. I don't want another skorca."

"Say what?" Amy said, sitting beside Private on their makeshift sofa.

"It all started when Private brought those god-forsaken Winkies with him on duty…"

Ian left the HQ.

Three hours later…

Ian looked up at the moon. It was time.

"Kowalski," he said, "I've got a bit of a, well, a surprise, you could say."

He pulled out the box out of the bag. It was red and in the shape of a heart.

Kowalski could smell it now, without the bag covering it.

"Chocolates!" he said, shocked. "Where did you get those?"

…

_Ian saw two humans conversing in the park. The target was hidden behind the male's back. As Ian slipped the box away, he could hear their conversation:_

"_Uh, Cassie, I know we've been friends for a while, but, uh… will you go out with me?"_

"_Oh, Adam, of course!"_

"_Great! Here, I bought these for y- where'd they go?"_

…

"Oh, they were lying around." Ian replied.

"Well, I shouldn't have any. My brain does not cooperate with chocolate." Kowalski said sensibly and continued to search through the binoculars.

"Oh, alright then," Ian said, "But, if you don't mind, I think I'll have just one."

Ian pulled off the cardboard cover, revealing a dozen perfectly wrapped chocolates. Each one had a different design: hearts, swirls, polka-dots… Ian took one out and very slowly bit into it. It had a caramel center that stretched as Ian pulled it away. Kowalski had to swallow as his mouth watered at the scent that seemed to attack his nostrils. Such a sweet, succulent smell… was it just him, or was there a saxophone playing in the background?

Ian heard it too. He looked behind him, in front of the zoo gates. Indeed, there was a random homeless man walking by with an alto saxophone.

How convenient.

Kowalski simply couldn't look away from the tantalizing chocolates.

"Well… perhaps just," he gulped, "one…"

Ian pushed the box towards him. Kowalski quickly reached out, grabbed one, and took a small bite.

"Peanut butter…" he breathed out almost seductively.

As Kowalski finished the single chocolate, Ian already saw that both Kowalski and Skipper were right. His brain did NOT cooperate well with chocolate.

His flippers began to shake…no, it was more like _vibrate._ His pupils dilated; the feathers on the back of his neck stood straight up. His beak curled into a devious smile before he shouted, at the top of his lungs:

"WAHOO!!!!"

Ian watched with satisfaction as Kowalski went crazy.

"THE CELL THEORY STATES THAT ALL ORGANISMS ARE COMPOSED OF CELLS AND THAT THE CELL IS THE BASIC UNIT OF LIFE AND THAT ALL CELLS COME FROM PREEXISTING CELLS…"

_Time to go get Skipper,_ Ian thought as Kowalski sped down the clock tower and ran in a small circle, screaming about quadratic equations.

…

When Ian ran into the HQ, Skipper, Rico, and Private were teaching Rodney and Amy how to play Stomp the Wombat.

Skipper stood as he heard the fishbowl move open."Ian? I thought you were-"

Ian grabbed Skipper by the shoulders.

"Skipper, you have to come quickly! Kowalski's gone mad!"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "More than usual?"

"Seemingly, yes." Ian replied.

"Roll out men!" Skipper called. He, Rico and Private ran out.

Amy slammed her cards down and stopped Ian before he left too.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"And, why are you blaming me?" he said innocently.

"Because, when something like this happens _it's usually your fault!"_ she practically shouted at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Ian shook her away and dashed out.

"_Ian-!"_

…

Skipper was appalled at what he saw: Kowalski was jumping on the lemurs' bouncy, reciting the digits of pi. Rico and Private tried to restrain him as Skipper looked for evidence. He found the box of chocolates on top of the clock tower.

Enraged, Skipper called Ian over. He pointed at the box accusingly.

"Didn't I specifically say _no chocolates_?!"

Ian wasn't even phased. "Oh, yes, that. Yes, I found that on a bench while we were on duty. I got it, and planned to give it to Amelia tomorrow."

"Then what was in the bag?" Skipper said smugly. He had him now!

Ian swallowed an even more smug smile and pulled four small, neatly wrapped fish out of the same brown paper bag as before.

"I briefly mentioned that Amelia does not care for peanut butter, and that maybe, after duty, he could smell out the peanut-butter filled ones. But, the wind blew off the cover while we weren't looking. I was able to retrieve the cover, but Kowalski must have caught wind of the smell…"

Skipper was speechless. He glanced down at the rest of his team. Rico was keeping Kowalski pinned to one spot with Private trying to talk some sense into him… also, Private was already showing the signs of a black eye on his left side, and was rubbing his right flipper, as if he'd just been slapped there.

Ian put his arm around Skipper's shoulders in a friendly way.

"You know, it's not entirely his fault." he said comfortingly - and convincingly."Skipper shrugged him away. "No. He knows better than this - he knows what almost happened to Private the last time he lost control, plus Kowalski is older, smarter - or he should be."

Without stopping to think - exactly the opposite of what Kowalski would have done - Skipper climbed down the clock tower and pushed Private out of his way. He slapped Kowalski across the face, hard.

"Kowalski… _**I love thee, but nevermore be officer of mine."**_ (1)

Private gasped. Rico dropped Kowalski, who had indeed heard that.

Skipper had just fired him.

Skipper walked back to the HQ, stony-faced.

Unseen, Ian chuckled to himself and popped another chocolate into his mouth.

(1) Act I, Scene II, line 243

* * *

One last thing, before I forget - thanks again to Monsy 38 for help, support and being my beta!


	4. Chapter 4

I had this in the cross-over section for a few weeks, but it wasn't getting very many views, so I switched it to normal fanfiction with this chapter. As always, thanks to Monsy 38 for being a great beta!

* * *

Since they didn't get the full night's recon in, Skipper, Private, and Rico went out early the next morning to check everything out. Ian replaced Kowalski, who was still berating himself in a corner. Ian saw the chance to put his next step into action. So, before the new team left, Ian whispered to Kowalski:

"I just feel so terrible about what happened last night. Here, let me give you some advice: go to Marlene."

"What?" Kowalski said. What did she have to do with any of this?

"Ask her to talk you up to Skipper. She has his ear, not to mention his heart, and he will listen. You might get your position back that way."

Kowalski considered this. It was a solid idea, and he was desperate.

"All right-"

"But," Ian interrupted, "do not let Skipper see you. He is angry enough as it is."

Kowalski nodded.

So, a few minutes after Ian and his ex-team left, Kowalski tried to leave out of the trophy door. However, Amy stopped him before he left.

"Kowalski, please, whatever Ian told you to do, don't." She was almost begging.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Amy hesitated. She still loved Ian, and didn't want him in more trouble than necessary. Besides, if she spilled the beans now, Skipper would kick her, Ian and Rodney out, and Ian was running out of buddies to rely on.

"Just trust me, OK?"

Kowalski shook his head. "No, his advice is sound. Amy… I need to get back on the team. They are my friends… they are all I have left."

He closed the door. Amy sighed.

"Oh, come on Amy!" Rodney said from the couch. "I'm sure _nothing _is wrong."

"Shut up, Rodney."

…

Marlene was enjoying her breakfast outside when she heard the cover from the sewers lift. She dashed inside, and found Kowalski standing there.

"Kowal… seriously, don't you guys _ever knock?!"_

Kowalski said seriously, "I'm not part of 'those guys' anymore, Marlene. I made a terrible mistake, and… and…" he was unable to finish.

"What do you mean? Kowalski, what's wrong?" Marlene said kindly.

"Skipper fired me from the team." he explained simply.

Marlene just stood there for a moment, trying to fathom what he had just said. Kowalski not on the team… the team without Kowalski? It was almost inconceivable.

"Why?" was all she was able to say.

Kowalski grimaced, still angry with himself. "I ate some chocolate and went temporarily insane. Surely you heard me screaming?"

"Wait… that was _you?!_ I thought that was Julien in the hospital."

Kowalski groaned and hid his face in his flippers, embarrassed.

"No, no, it's alright," she said, taking his hand. "Here, come outside, some fresh air could do you good." They both went out into the sunny morning.

Kowalski, still holding Marlene's paw, said to her, "I need to ask a favor of you. Skipper will listen to you - do you think you could put in a few good words for me?"

"_**Be assured that I will do all my abilities in your behalf."**_(1) She said, smiling.

Kowalski beamed, the saw a group of black and white in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Marlene, but I have to go. Skipper is angry enough with me as it is, and it might upset him to see me out of the HQ."

"Oh, right." she hurriedly helped him inside, but not after Kowalski gave her a quick hug in appreciation.

About 2 minutes before… (try to see this through Skipper's eyes)

"What's he doing at Marlene's?" Skipper wondered aloud. The rest of the team looked and saw as well. Ian smiled and went to work."Why, just look at how they are _smiling _at each other!" he said to Rico surprised. Skipper saw that. "And they're… holding hands…" he said uncertainly. "You don't think-"

"Psh!" Rico scoffed.

"Oh, _**beware of jealousy,**_Skipper!" Ian supplied. "_**It is the green-eyed monster that mocks the very meat it feeds on!" **_(2)

They walked a bit closer, and suddenly, Kowalski actually HUGGED Marlene and dashed inside.

Skipper was more than puzzled. "What in the world…?"

Ian slid up next to him, moving Private out of the way. "Now, I wonder why he would go away so… _sneaky_ when he must have seen us coming?"

"I'm going to go talk to her. You three get back to the HQ." Skipper said officially. They went in separate directions. Skipper jumped the fence and sat beside Marlene, who was finishing her breakfast.

"Oh, hello Skipper!" she said brightly, kissing his beak cheerfully.

"Hi, Marlene." His greeting wasn't quite as cheery. "Hey, was Kowalski just here?"

She paused for a moment, then said rapidly, "No, why do you ask?"

"I could've swore I just saw-"

"No, no!" she said, holding him close. "Speaking of which, though, I heard it through the grapevine he's no longer in your little team?"

"Yes, that's correct." he said warily. _Even gossip can't spread that fast… _he thought.

"Aw, that's a shame. He really is a great addition to the team, you know. He's so SMART, and HARD-WORKING, and such a good TEAM-player…"Skipper was amazed. She was practically singing _Kowalski's _praises with he was right beside her! He just couldn't take it.

"I've got to get back, the guys are waiting for me." he said gruffly.

"Oh, OK." she said, clearly disappointed.

Skipper noticed one last thing before he left - the necklace he'd given her was still sitting in the exact same spot as yesterday. She hadn't even touched it.

(1) Act III, Scene I

(2) also Act III, Scene I


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Amy went to chat with Marlene for a while. She hadn't spoken to another woman in weeks - it was a very nice change indeed. Near the end of their lengthy visit, Amy caught sight of a small sparkle - the strawberry necklace. She waddled over to Marlene's end table and picked it up. "Where did you get this?" she asked Marlene excitedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that… I was going to put it away, the clasp's broken." she answered, almost to herself. "That's why I wasn't wearing it when… oh, Skipper gave that to me yesterday morning. He said he'd gotten it from the lost-and-found."

"Why? Anniversary? Apology?" Amy asked.

"Actually, no, no reason, I think." Marlene said nonchalantly.

Amy was stupefied. The only man she'd ever been with was Ian, and he _never _gave her gifts, except on special occasions. Their anniversary… the time he'd nearly gotten her killed in one of his plots… but never anything as nice as this! He usually gave her flowers - her favorite yellow daffodils that unfortunately died after about two weeks of bright color.

"Do you think I could borrow it? Ian could do with taking more that one leaf out of Skipper's book, and maybe Kowalski could fix the clasp." Amy said, hopeful.

"Good idea!" Marlene said, nodding her head. "How is Kowalski, anyway?"

"Okay, I guess. I don't know him that well, but… it seems like he just doesn't know what to do with himself anymore."

Marlene was saddened at this news. She'd have to try and talk to Skipper again later.

Amy left, and when she arrived back at the HQ, she immediately pulled on Ian's flipper and pulled him aside. She took out the necklace. "Ian, do you know what this is?" she said softly.

"No, I can't say I do." He was a little miffed, she'd just interrupted a planning… ahem, 'thinking' moment.

"Well," she continued, ignoring his annoyed expression, "Skipper gave this to Marlene yesterday morning. I think you should take a good look at it, and think about the way he treats her, how Skipper loves her… just try to imagine, all right?"

Ian's eyes widened, as if he understood something. He took the necklace, turning it over in his flippers. He looked back up at Amy. "Of course, _mio amore."_

She giggled, but too softly for anyone to hear. One thing she knew she loved about Ian, the Italian accent he'd picked up from being born in Venice.

Amy allowed Ian to kiss - well, more like peck - her beak, then joined Rodney in watching a movie. Rodney was very excited, it was his favorite movie… he just loved that Scissorhands guy.

Ian did not join them in watching. He turned away from the rest of them, and smiled. This smile was nothing like the one he'd just given Amy - it was devious, hateful… evil.

_Well,_ Ian thought to himself. _I never thought I'd see the day when _dear_ Amelia is actually helpful to me._

Here's what had happened: Skipper, to Ian's fleeting ecstasy, had informed Ian that he would take over for Kowalski - at least, until the official dismissal papers where in top headquarters and Rico, once third-in-command under Kowalski, was promoted.

Rico.

_Rico,_ who had earlier that very day ATTEMPTED to hack up a pen and had produced a bomb instead, nearly killing them all.

THAT was Skipper's new second-in-command?!

This would not do. This would not do at all. Ian saw only one option now:

Ix-nay Skipper and become captain himself.

And now, with the fruit-shaped necklace in hand, the was to do so became clear. Skipper was already considering the possibility of his precious girlfriend's infidelity. All Ian had to do was 'prove' it. A few lies, some misconceptions, and a single realization of the truth after it was all over, and Skipper was out of the picture.

It would start tonight. Skipper was taking aerial recon duty for the night, and this was the perfect opportunity to get started. But first, he was too smart to base everything on a foggy idea… he needed a rumor he'd heard from Rodney totally confirmed.

He hid the necklace underneath his own pillow, and Ian casually waddled over by where Kowalski was sitting by himself. Kowalski, incidentally, did not remember anything that had happened between seeing a heart-shaped box and hearing Skipper's dismissal on that fateful night, so he still trusted Ian as Skipper did - after all, for all Kowalski knew, he'd knocked out Ian and went on his sugar-coated way that night.

Anyway, Ian saw that the "smarty-pants" (as Ian called Kowalski in his mind) was currently using a whiteboard and dry-erase marker instead of that clipboard he held so near and dear. Good.

Ian silently slipped away the clipboard. Rodney, Amy, Rico, and Private were too preoccupied with the movie, so Ian snuck out the "Private's 1st Prize" door. Instead of going to the usual destination - Marlene's habitat - he took a couple of left turns and found himself where no one could see or hear him. He clicked on the flashlight he'd brought and sat down against the cold concrete wall.

"All right, smarty-pants… let's see what secrets you're hiding."

The first five or six pages were filled front and back of numbers and symbols, all ending in a great, fat zero at the end. Ian didn't know it, but this was how Kowalski had figured out how to divide by zero. Ian figured this was of no use to him and discarded it. There were plans for inventions, blueprints, schematic drawings, blah blah blah…_ didn't this guy have an inkling of emotion?_ Ian thought, annoyed.

Then, he found it.

The second-to-last page. It had a drawing - not an intricate blueprint, an actual (if bad) drawing. A heart-shaped frame… on one side, a tall, skinny, black-and-white blob with feet and a beak… obviously, Kowalski himself. The Kowalski-blob was holding flippers with… was that a whale? No… an oversized trout?

Oh. A dolphin. Female, as evidenced by the overly-long eyelashes.

So the rumor was true. Kowalski had a secret dolphin girlfriend. Marlene had told Private, who told Amy, who told Rodney, who told Ian, who was far too clever and smart to have the entire plan rely on a foggy rumor.

_This could work, _Ian thought. _This could work very well._

His last thought before he fell asleep when he got back was an image - him, covered in little medals, with the rest of HIS team, standing far in the background: Lieutenant Rodney, Sergeant Rico, and little Private cowering in the corner.

* * *

Again - thank you Monsy 38!!!!!!!! Reviews are loved by all (especially me)!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!!!!! Here's the sixth chapter - again, thank you Monsy 38!!!!!! She really is a great help to me.

* * *

Ian waited on the concrete island the next morning for Skipper to return from aerial recon duty. He swam a couple of laps in the pool and jumped out when he saw Skipper arrive.

"Good morning, Skipper!" Ian said brightly.

"Morning, Ian. Everything go okay last night?" Skipper casually asked.

"Oh, yes. Rodney found a copy of Edward Scissorhands. It's one of his favorites."

"Yeah, one of mine too… anything else happen I should know about?" Skipper wasn't really expecting an answer and was about to move the fishbowl away.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

Skipper stopped, then turned back to Ian."What?" he asked seriously.

"Umm…" Ian pretended to be thinking of how to ask this question. "Well… does Kowalski usually talk in his sleep?"

"Huh? No!" Skipper said, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, about 0200 hours last night, he started thrashing around in his cot and muttering things. You know I'm a light sleeper, and his cot is closer to my side of Amy's and my bed, so he woke me up." Ian lied smoothly.

"What did he say?"

Ian did not say anything. He pretended look around and find a distraction.

"Ian. Tell me what Kowalski said!" he ordered.

"All right, all right… I remember perfectly. His exact words were, _**Sweet**_ Marlene, _**let us be wary, let us hide our loves!**_ (1) And then, he started kissing his pillow, and… things like that."

Skipper felt like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"_What?!"_ he gasped. "You're lying!"

"I wish that were the case, Skip-"

"No!" Skipper stepped backwards, then swung forward and grabbed Ian by the shoulders. If looks could kill, Ian would be immediately stabbed by the knives coming figuratively out of Skipper's furious eyes.

"I need proof. I refuse to believe this until _I have proof!"_

Ian paused for a few seconds, then said softly, "Didn't you tell me about some sort of necklace that you gave Marlene? Shaped like a strawberry?""Yeah…" Skipper didn't like where this was going, especially since he hadn't told the rest of his team about the gift.

Ian, for the first time that morning since talking about Rodney, told the truth:

"I saw Kowalski carrying it last night, before we all went to bed. He said he'd found it under his pillow."

Skipper could not even breathe. _Why_ would Marlene give his gift to her to someone else… especially another man? He'd TOLD her (well, the best he could) that the necklace was supposed to be some sort of a physical sign of his love! Didn't she love him, the way she always said?

Then, it hit him.

Marlene didn't love him at all. Maybe she never had.

Maybe she was just like every other girl he'd ever cared for… thought it would be exciting to date a tough army guy, but was soon disenchanted by the simple fact that he just didn't know how to love anyone. Well, he knew how, but he didn't know how to show it. But, usually, they let him down gently, leaving him some dignity afterwards.

But not Parrot Girl in Ecuador.

Not Lola.

And now… not Marlene. They were succubi, all of them! Enticing him with pretty faces and empty words until the sucked the life right out of his heart!

And Kowalski. His best friend, who _knew_ what Marlene meant to him… his heart ached too much to think about it.

But, he'd been around Private too long to not see a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe Ian was wrong. Maybe this was all just a big misunderstanding.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she can clear this all up."

Ian nodded. He knew it wouldn't work.

Well, for Skipper, at least.

…

"Marlene? You home?" Skipper called out warily.

She came outside, and gave him a wide smile.

"Skipper!" She greeted happily. "How's it going?"

"All right, I guess…" he said.

"Why don't you come in? I've got something to talk about with you."

"All right…"

The two of them walked inside Marlene's home. Skipper, almost instinctively, looked to the end table where he'd last seen the necklace. It wasn't there, and nor was Marlene wearing it.

"Marlene, where's that necklace I gave you?"

She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't very well tell him she'd lent it to someone less than forty-eight hours after he'd given it to her.

"Uh, I put it away."

"Why? I thought it would look nice on you."

"Look, let's just not talk about that. I wanted to talk about Kowalski."

_Oh, sure! _Skipper thought with anger. _Won't even think about MY gift to her, but is all too eager to discuss KOWALSKI!_

"Where exactly is the necklace?" he asked in a clipped voice."What about Kowalski? He's a great guy, you can't just leave him hanging!"

"_**The necklace!"**_

"_**You'll never find a more sufficient man-"**_

"_**The necklace!"**_

"_**A man that all his time hath founded his good fortunes on you, shared dangers with you -"**_

"_**THE NECKLACE!" **_(2)

They were shouting at each other by now. Skipper was so angry, his vision had a slight red tint to it. Was she really this _heartless?_ More importantly, how could he have not seen this before?

Marlene was angry too. The stupid necklace anyway, didn't he know he'd given it to her with a broken clasp?! And, more importantly, why didn't he care about his friend anymore?

"Skipper, just listen to me!" she tried to take his flipper and calm him down, but he wouldn't have it. He pushed her away, shouted something unintelligible, and stormed out.

Only when he was gone did Marlene allow her tears to fall.

_What was wrong with him?_ she thought, almost desperately.

Meanwhile…

Since Skipper was gone, Kowalski retrieved the necklace that had inexplicably appeared under his pillow last night and dashed out of the HQ. Avoiding Marlene's habitat - which Kowalski knew Skipper probably was - he waddled over to the dolphin habitat and climbed up the ladders the zoo's divers used. He jumped in the water when he saw Doris was already awake.

"Doris?" He called out underwater.

"Oh! Good morning, Kowalski!" his girlfriend said brightly. It still made his stomach flutter to think the words _his girlfriend._ Doris nuzzled his beak with her snout, which made Kowalski blush a little under his feathers.

"Uh, um…" Darn it! He'd had this all planned out, and was now too flustered to remember! "Uh, I found this." Kowalski showed her the necklace. "I, um, thought you would like it…"

Doris smiled. Kowalski did too, seeing that lovely sparkle in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I do! Thank you, Kowalski!"

He helped her put it on and beamed. _Operation: Happy Girlfriend accomplished!_

Even in the water, they both started to hear yelling from the otter habitat. The words were too distorted to know what they were saying, but they knew who it was.

"Oh, mama - Skipper sounds angry. I'd better get back."

"OK. Good-bye, Kowalski." Doris said, winking at him.

"Have a good day, Doris."

(1) Act III, Scene III, lines 433-434 (Iago says Cassio does some pretty grotesque and suggestive stuff in his sleep, so I cleaned it up a little bit.)

(2) Act III, Scene IV, lines 93-98 (Othello is actually yelling "The handkerchief!" but I changed it so it was a necklace instead. Otters don't use handkerchiefs. I think.)

* * *

Please write some reviews????


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. Seriously here - 100 hits and one, lonely review? Please! I'm begging you here! REVIEWS = LOVE!

* * *

The following night, Ian reviewed his plan. Only a few more steps until his scheme was complete - but he needed to work quickly. Skipper was making plans to leave the HQ for a short time to get the official dismissal and promotion forms filled at top headquarters. Ian realized that only one element was missing - the one he's been waiting for, planning for:

Getting Kowalski to 'confess'.

Skipper noticed this too. In sheer desperation, he clung to the fact that Kowalski himself had never actually mentioned Marlene - consciously, at least.

Meanwhile, Rico and Private were beside themselves. Kowalski hardly talked to them anymore, mainly because there was nothing to talk about since Kowalski wasn't allowed to know about the missions anymore. And Skipper hardly talked at ALL. All Rico and Private knew was that one night, Kowalski'd found a strange necklace and the next day, Skipper came back from aerial recon in a shambles.

It actually scared them a little - Private especially. He tried to befriend Rodney, but Rodney was… well, to put it bluntly, an idiot. If Private slipped and used one of his cute British terms like "the telly" or "old chum" Rodney simply wouldn't know what he was talking about. It wasn't entirely his fault, though - he'd spoken Italian for most of his life and had only started to perfect his English. As for Rico, well, he spent a lot of time with his doll and organizing the weapons. He also spent quite a bit of time preparing himself for the oncoming promotion. In truth, though, he really didn't want to be a lieutenant or second-in-command - that had always been Kowalski's job. Still, what could Rico do? In their world, the captain's word was law.

At the same time, Amy was at war with herself. Things around her new home were getting really serious, she wasn't blind. She knew, in her heart, that this was all Ian's doing. Any shred of love - or even hope of love - was gone. When she saw Ian, she no longer saw the dashing, smooth-talking Italian who'd comforted her when she came to Venice's aquarium from Antarctica - she only saw a monster. In a way, she was glad of this - it meant she'd finally come to her senses.

But, still, Amy couldn't tell what she knew. She very well knew how angry the others would be, and there was nowhere for her and Rodney to go - not to mention what Ian would do to her if she blabbed.

Anyway, that night, Skipper asked Private where Kowalski was.

"I dunno, Skippah." Private said brightly, ecstatic that Skipper was talking to him again. "I think he went for a walk. Why?"

"Wanted to ask him something. Thanks, Private."

Ian heard this, and boldly walked up to Skipper. He was this far now, he couldn't afford for even the smallest detail in his plan to go wrong.

"What's going on, sir?" he asked politely.

"I'm going to ask him straight-out about Marlene - put this to rest, one way or another." he replied once they were out of the HQ - and out of earshot.

Ian sighed. "Skipper, do you really think that, even if it was the truth, he would confess?"

"What do you mean - of course he would!" Skipper said angrily.

"All I'm saying is that you're _not_ his commanding officer anymore - he's not required to tell you anything, especially not something that's already his secret."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?!" Skipper yelled, throwing up his flippers.

"Calm down, Skipper, calm down." Ian said soothingly. "Look, here's what we could do - I'll talk to him about it, and you hide somewhere close by and listen in. Does that sound quite all right?"

"Yeah… it does." Skipper agreed. He took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

…

They found Kowalski beside the Reptile House, close to the dolphin habitat. Skipper took a hiding place behind a trash can and whispered, "Go, before he sees us!"

"Yes, sir." Ian smiled deviously after he turned away from Skipper.

"Kowalski!" he called out.

Kowalski turned towards the voice and was more than surprised to see who it came from.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" he asked a little incredulously.

"Oh, nothing… just wanted to ask - I hear you and _Signorina_ Marlene are getting on quite well…"

He lowered his voice, so Skipper could not hear:

"… but not as well as _Signorina_ Doris, eh?" Ian nudged Kowalski in a somewhat suggestive way.

If Kowalski wasn't shocked before, he certainly was now. (Keep in mind that Skipper can now hear everything they say)

"You know about us? It was supposed to be a secret!" he gasped.

"So, it's true, then?" Ian said.

Kowalski thought of the pretty dolphin in the exhibit just feet away. He smiled and sighed.

"Yes… _**I'faith, I think she loves me.**_"(1) he said proudly.

"And you?" Ian urged. "How do _you _feel about her?"

Kowalski grinned sheepishly. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"KOWALSKI!" yelled a shrill, female voice. Kowalski, Ian, and a still-hidden Skipper turned. It was Doris in her pool. She was holding the necklace in her flipper and looked extremely angry.

"Doris, dear, what's wrong?" Kowalski said, walking towards her.

She threw the necklace at him. For someone without opposable thumbs or military training like the penguins, she had remarkably good aim - the strawberry hit him square between the eyes.

"You thought I wouldn't notice, right?! You thought I wouldn't see that stupid brown hair stuck in the stupid fake jewels? Ha!" Doris yelled. She stuck her snout up at him and dove back into the water.

"What?" Kowalski picked up the necklace. Sure enough, there was a small, chocolate-brown hair caught on one of the faux-emerald 'leaves'.

Skipper was seething.

_**By heaven, that should be my necklace! **_(2) he thought angrily. Skipper turned his back on the scene and ran back to the HQ to smash something - probably some of Kowalski's chemistry sets.

Kowalski himself was stumped. "I don't know where the hair came from, it just showed up one night!"

Ian lost his cool for just a moment and frantically looked behind him. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he no longer saw Skipper hiding behind the trash can.

"You'd better go talk to her." Ian said. Kowalski nodded, and ran to the pool and dove in, not bothering to use the ladder this time.

…

That evening, with Kowalski deeply puzzled over what demolished three of his best beakers and many test tubes (Skipper had threatened bodily harm to the others if they told), Marlene came to visit as she always did.

"Hey, Skipper." she said, cautiously walking up to her sullen boyfriend. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I feel really bad -"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Skipper snapped.

Marlene could practically feel her already-frayed nerves prick with annoyance. "Yes, I do. If you would just tell me what's going on -"

"You know very well what's going on, you little minx!" he yelled, getting to his feet.

"No, I don't, and don't you _dare _call me names!"

Every eye in the HQ was on them, but they didn't care. They both yelled at each other at the same time, and not a word was understood. Kowalski, Private, and Rico all looked back and forth at each other, trying to figure out how to stop them. Rico prepared to choke up some firecrackers to get their attention.

But the firecrackers were quite unnecessary. Something inside of Skipper snapped, and he slapped Marlene across the face. Marlene, with the force of his flipper and out of sheer surprise, fell to the floor.

There was a stunned silence, except for Skipper's whisper, already choking with regret at what he'd just done:

"Just go."

Marlene, holding her right cheek, got to her feet and ran out, eyes stinging with more than one kind of pain.

(1) Act IV, Scene I, 114

(2) Act IV, Scene I, 159 (again, the actual line is handkerchief, not necklace)

* * *

By the way - thanks again to Monsy for being my beta. Isn't she the best??? Her POM Tribute just keeps cracking me up. Go check it out if you haven't already!


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to put up a video on Youtube of me singing Marlene's song, but I have no such time available to me. Instead, here's a link that leads to a website with a MIDI file available to listen to, there's even sheet music to download for free to follow along with the lyrics:

http :// math. boisestate .edu /gas /other_sullivan /songs/willow/willow. html

* * *

Marlene did not stop running the entire way home. When she got back, she leaned on her doorway for support, still holding her paw to her stinging face. Marlene felt a sob escape from her lungs and realized she was crying.

No. She had always promised herself she wouldn't cry over any man - her face hurt, that was all.

She looked in her small mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and so was her right cheek. Thank goodness for the fact that she was an otter covered in fur - the bruise wouldn't show.

She strolled about her small home, calming the tears and trying to take her mind off of what had just happened. She lit a few candles and took out her battered CD player and favorite CD's. She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet Spanish melody echo in her ears.

Marlene loved the music, but had always preferred Spanish music without the words - it frustrated her that she couldn't understand the beautiful language. She hummed along as one of her truly favorite songs came on.

This particular song had a very fitting melody for how she felt right now - confused, an undertone of pure sadness. She made up English words to go along with it:

_**The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree**_

_**Sing all a green willow **_

_**Her hand on her bosom, her head on her knee**_

_**Sing willow, willow, willow.**_

_**The fresh streams ran by her and murmured her moans **_

_**The salt tears ran from her and softened the stones**_

_**Sing willow, willow, willow…**_

_**Sing all a green willow must be my garland**_

_**Sing willow, willow, willow.**_

_**I called my love false love; what said he then?**_

_**If I court more women, you'll couch with more men;**_

_**Sing willow, willow, willow…**_

_**Sing all a green willow must be my garland**_

_**Sing willow, willow, willow. **_(1)

The song ended with a minor chord. Marlene let out a huge yawn and felt her eyelids droop. She fell asleep - though no one was there to hear her, her snores seemed to say a single word, over and over:

"WIL-low…WIL-low…WIL-low…"

…

After Marlene had run out of the HQ, no one could even move. Everyone's (except Ian's) faces wer so filled with shock, you could probably electrocute someone.

Finally, Skipper strode to the "Private's 1st Prize" door and slammed it behind him. He buried his face in his flippers, confused and frustrated. Why did he feel so horrible about slapping her? Marlene _deserved_ it, the little slut, and it's not like he's never done it before…

… to a girl. He'd never hurt a woman before tonight, especially not a woman he loved. Never in his whole life…

Why did she do this to him? Actually, the better question was: How?!

He was so angry…. He'd loved her more than both the Parrot Girl and Lola put together… and he'd trusted her!

He felt a flipper on his shoulder and heard a slick, comforting voice:

"There, there," Ian said quietly.

Skipper shook him away.

"I want her gone. I want BOTH of them gone!" he shouted.

Ian smiled, but quickly changed his expression and said, "Oh, surely you don't mean that."

"I do!" Skipper yelled. "I can't take it anymore! I want them GONE!"

He took a deep breath, eyes blazing.

"You're the lieutenant," he continued, "give me options!"

Ian almost starting singing. This was perfect! But, he kept a calm and serious face as he said, "Well… you will never feel right unless you finish the girl yourself. She hurt you the most, correct?"

"And Kowalski?" Skipper growled.

"_**As for **_Kowalski, _**let me be his undertaker."(2)**_ Ian said.

Skipper nodded solemnly. "We'll do it tonight, before we have time to change our minds." he said.

"Good idea. Marlene's alone; Kowalski is still at the dolphin's place - no one will see."

Skipper still had no idea how DORIS had gotten the necklace… unless Kowalski had given it to her. Actually, that was probably it! Skipper got even angrier at this new revelation. _What'd Kowalski do, pimp out the entire female population of the zoo?!_

Skipper froze, just considering that last thought. Never in a million years would he have even fathomed using the words "Kowalski" and "pimp" in the same sentence, much less it being true.

How ironic.

(1) Act IV Scene III, beginning at line #43

(2) Act IV Scene I, line #209


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I want to thank Monsy 38 for truly out-doing herself - not only being a great beta, but also for putting me on her POM Author Tribute. You are really the best, girl. Thank you.

Also - not that she'll ever see this - but I think it's time I thanked my drama teacher, Mrs. B (we call her Bay because she's also the Spanish teacher - gotta love the small town high school) for introducing me to the wonderful world of Shakespeare. _Ser o no ser, es la pregunta! (Hopefully "to be or not to be, that is the question" - I'm only in Spanish I)_

_On with the story!_

* * *

"So, this guy's been stalking Marlene?" Rodney questioned while inspecting the shiny knife he held as it glistened in the moonlight.

He and Ian were hiding behind separate trash cans, communicating with walkie-talkies Skipper had lent them. Ian had instructed Rodney that, as soon as he saw Kowalski, he was to reach out and stab him.

"Oh yes." Ian said through the talkie. "He simply won't leave her alone. Won't she consider you a hero once he's out of her life for good?"

"Yeah!" Rodney said, encouraged. He didn't really want to do this, but, hey, apparently Kowalski was an obsessive stalker and Marlene, that beautiful, defenseless damsel, was getting quite terrified.

Little did Rodney know that Ian had a knife hidden away himself, in case Rodney didn't do the job right. He was really having Rodney do it in case someone saw.

They heard a splash from behind. Ian looked out a small mirror he'd brought. It was definitely Kowalski, coming out of the dolphin habitat with a contented smile on his face. Apparently he and Doris had made up.

"Get ready!" he hissed into the walkie-talkie.

Rodney, as Kowalski waddled closer, thought to himself, _I have no great devotion to the deed, yet he has given me satisfying reasons. _

"_**Forth, my sword! He dies."**_ (1) He said, thrusting the knife out.

But, fortunately, he had timed said thrust much too early, and Kowalski saw the blade. He yelped and back-flipped out of the way.

He looked up at Rodney, yelling, "What in Aristotle's name made you do that?!"

Rodney could only weakly laugh and fumble out, "Uh… yeah… mosquito!" he said. "Die, you stupid insect, DIE!" he continued, waving the knife around.

Ian face-palmed his forehead. It was true, then - you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!

He ran forward, raising his own knife. However, he failed to take into account the simple fact that_ penguins can't run,_ and stumbled on his own foot. Instead of being plunged into the scientist's heart, the blade slipped out of Ian's fingers and ran straight though Kowalski's short leg, with the tip of the blade poking out of the front of his thigh.

Kowalski collapsed, screaming in pain.

…

A bit earlier…

"It's nice to see you back on your feet, your majesty." Maurice said, relived his king was finally back.

"Yes, I was thinking I would never get out of that place!" Julien agreed dramatically.

Julien had just returned from the hospital a few hours prior. Mort was even more ecstatic than usual - he'd gone almost_ four days_ without even being able to _attempt _to hug the feet! He'd already gotten kicked off Julien's ankles nine times in the last two hours.

Suddenly, a piercing, heart-wrenching scream filled the air. Julien clapped his hands over his ears. Mort and Maurice jumped about a foot into the air in surprise.

"What was that freakish sound?!" Julien asked.

"It sounded like someone got hurt - maybe we should go check it out." Maurice said.

"Yes!" Julien shouted bravely. "It is my kingly duty to protect all my insignificant subjects! We go!"

Julien, Maurice, and Mort all ran out the habitat.

They got to the 'scene of the crime' about five minutes later. Kowalski was hunched over, trying to stop the blood flow, eyes tearing up in pain. Rodney was shocked into a stand-still, unable to do anything but stare. He didn't even feel it when Ian snuck up behind him and switched the clean blade in his flipper with the knife covered in Kowalski's blood when Ian had heard footsteps.

Julien, Maurice, and poor Mort all gasped simultaneously.

"Kowalski!" Maurice cried, running up to help him. "What happened?!"

"I don't know, I was just standing here after Rodney just about _killed me, _and all of the sudden, my leg just… spontaneously combusted or something!" Kowalski gasped out. Even under his feathers, you could see him turning whiter by the second as blood poured out his stumpy leg.

Julien glanced at Mort. The poor little guy had a horrified expression on his face. In an incredibly rare moment of pity, Julien covered Mort's eyes with his hand. Mort whimpered and buried his face in Julien's ankle. Julien, still himself, shook him off but kept his eyes covered.

"_Rodney!"_ a shocked voice said. They all turned to look at who it was - Ian.

"Whaa?" Rodney said, still not able to move.

"How could you?" Ian said with a scolding tone. "What did poor Kowalski ever do to you?"

"Rodney?" Kowalski said. Even in this state, he was able to reason. "No, he couldn't have done it, I was looking right at him-"

"The knife!" Ian said, pointing accusingly.

Rodney glanced down. The bloody knife gleamed in the moonlight like a beacon, saying "Look at me! I did it!"

Rodney gasped and threw the knife from him

"But - but - but -" he stammered.

Ian turned to Kowalski with a pitied look. "You should consider yourself lucky. All the others were killed, not simply wounded like you."

"This has happened before?" Kowalski and Rodney said at once.

"Oh, yes." He put his arm around Rodney as if in comfort and confinement all at once. "Poor fellow goes into these rages and throws the first thing he touches at someone. Saddest part is, Rodney never remembers any of these rages and thinks he hasn't done anything wrong - or so he says."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO -"

"You see?" Ian said, subtly holding Rodney's beak closed with his other flipper.

Yet another piercing scream filled the zoo. This one was much more muffled, barely heard except in the silence of night, and the voice was female. It came from the direction of the otter habitat.

"Marlene!" Kowalski gasped. With help from Maurice and Mort, he stood up and limped to Marlene's home, with Julien right on their tails, unknowing of whatever was happening there.

Rodney turned to Ian, furious. "What was that all about?! I didn't even do anything, you were the one that stabbed him! I saw you!"

Ian paid little attention. He slowly bent down and picked up the bloodied knife. Rodney knew too much. Kowalski was definitely smart enough to figure out that he had been stabbed from behind and not by Rodney. Besides… once he and Amelia were able to escape, there'd be scarce enough food with the two of them…

"- and not only that, YOU told me it was a GOOD thing if he died-"

Ian swung the knife upward, slashing Rodney's throat. Blood spurted like a fountain. Taking a few steps backward, Ian dodged the splatter and then quietly watched Rodney fall. His blood and Kowalski's intermingled down into the sewer.

"_**This is the night that makes me or fordoes me." **_(2)The murderer whispered. He ran after the others, still holding that awful knife.

(1) Act V, Scene I, line 8

(2) Act V, Scene I, line 132

* * *

R.I.P. Rodney de Luca. (Sob) :(

Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

OK... not kidding. I want some reviews and I want them NOW!!!! (sorry to be such a brat. I just can't believe that as of this moment, there's only 3.) Once again, thanks to Monsy38 for helping me out!

* * *

Skipper sat atop the concrete island, waiting for his cue to bring himself into the drama being staged that night. To pass the time, he'd brought the team's chess set and was playing against himself. All he needed to do was checkmate the queen and the game was over. But, he decided to make things interesting; he took one of his imaginary opponent's castles and took his own knight out.

At the same time, a horrific scream filled Skipper's ears. He'd heard that scream before… during Operation: Yellow-Jacket. Kowalski had been testing his pain-eliminating helmet, which had failed…

Skipper glanced down at the chessboard. Apparently, the little stone figure wasn't Skipper's only 'knight' to be taken tonight.

Probably breaking some rules, but not caring anymore, he moved a bishop and took the opponent's queen.

"Checkmate." he whispered. He got up, and started towards Marlene's home. Now, not only two knights, but two queens would lose now.

He felt numb. No thought crossed his mind, and he registered no emotion except a slight surprise that he was actually going through with this. He walked, unseen and unheard, across the path. He deftly jumped over the fence and water to the entrance. He walked inside.

As Skipper gazed upon Marlene's sleeping figure, he sensed another emotion flit across his mind: gladness. He was glad he'd already decided not to shed her blood - even with that terrible snoring, she was so beautiful. She had almost ten candles burning; he blew out four of them.

"_**Put out the light,**_" he said with the fourth candle extinguished, then turning back to Marlene, "_**then put out the light." **_(1)

Skipper couldn't help himself. Such a soft, sensual loveliness she emitted, what with the diminished candlelight and asleep on her bed - he gently pressed his beak to Marlene's lips. She stirred after he pulled away, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-who's there…" she said groggily, slowly sitting up. She met Skipper's eyes.

"Oh… I suppose you've come to apologize." It was not a question.

"Not exactly." Skipper replied, gripping her forearm a little too tightly.

Marlene looked into his eyes and was frightened. The normally smug, soft blues had been replaced with what looked like two cold, black stones.

"What's going on?" she said. "Skipper, you're scaring me!"

"I know what you and Kowalski have been doing." he said calmly.

"Huh?"

"The queen and the knight chase each other across the board and try to hide in the castle, but in the end, only the best player can win. And you, Marlene, have lost."

"Kowalski? _Oh!"_ she exclaimed, finally understanding what he had been thinking this whole time. "Skipper, it's not like that -"

"I know it is!" he shouted, shaking her roughly.

"NO!" she screamed, getting off the bed with some difficulty. "It ISN'T! Just ASK the guy, he'll tell you the truth!"

Skipper half-smiled. She hadn't heard the scream, with her sonorous snoring.

"_Numero Uno,_ I heard Kowalski say you love him."

Marlene's mouth fell open. "But-"

"_Numero dos,_" he continued, "Kowalski… well, let's just say - you'll be seeing him again very shortly."

Marlene froze. She realized what he meant, and a tear rolled down her furry cheek. She shook her head, getting back her focus, and fought Skipper's deadly embrace.

"NO - Let me go!" she yelled, struggling with all her might.

But Skipper, obviously, was stronger. He threw her back onto the bed and picked up one of her decorative throw pillows. The pillow came close to her face, and she frantically pushed it away.

"_**Kill me tomorrow; let me live tonight!" **_she cried.

"_**Nay, if you strive -"**_ he started.

_**But half an hour!"**_ Marlene had so many people to say good-bye to: Julien, Maurice, Mort, the chimps, Private and Rico, and Kowalski, oh, _Kowalski_…

But Skipper would not relent. "_**Being done, there is no pause."**_

"_**But while I say one prayer!"**_ Marlene pleaded.

"_**It is too late!"**_ (2) He pressed harder. Much, much too hard - with a burst of hot pain on Marlene's part and a deafening CRACK, the bones in Marlene's arm snapped from the pressure. Marlene screamed. Skipper cringed - she was hurting. He hadn't meant to do that!

He didn't want revenge anymore. He just wanted to put her out of her pain.

Skipper pressed the pillow to her face.

…

Five minutes earlier…

Amy, Rico, and Private sat at the table in the HQ, oblivious to the chaos that ensued around them that moment. Private worried aloud about his absent friends.

"I've never seen Skippah so worked up." he said. Rico nodded in agreement. Private continued, "Maybe it was that necklace that made him mad-"

"Necklace?" Amy said, snapping to attention. "What necklace?"

"K'walski found a strawberry-shaped necklace under his pillow a few days ago, that's when all of this really started…"

Strawberry necklace. Marlene's necklace.

Why, oh _why_ had Amy given that to Ian?

Amy had known Ian quite long enough to quickly piece together what had happened.

Skipper was going to Marlene's. That's what he had said… now, Amy knew, Marlene was in great danger.

She ran to the back door, and swung it open. Marlene's and Skipper's voices echoed through the sewer. She saw traces of blood in the rank water.

Amy ran though, hoping, praying she wasn't already too late.

…

Skipper held the pillow against Marlene's face. Her struggling became weaker by the second, as her arm burned with pain and she tried to breathe.

The manhole on the floor flew up and almost hit the ceiling, and Amy jumped through. She saw Skipper, totally focused on cutting off the otter's airway."NO!" she yelled, and ran herself right into Skipper's body, knocking them both to the floor.

Private and Rico busted through as well, and held Skipper back as Marlene gasped for air.

At that moment, Kowalski, supported by Maurice and Mort and accompanied by Julien and Ian, burst inside.

Marlene looked up, clutching her arm.

"_Kowalski?!_" she and Skipper said, stunned that he was alive. Skipper glanced over at Ian.

Ian was angry about the fact that Marlene was still breathing, but that anger was soon replaced by… yes. Fear. Fear of the almost murderous look on Amy's face.

"_Ay merda!" _he cursed.

(1) Act V, Scene II, line 7 (The most famous line in Othello's most well-known soliloquy)

(2) Act V, Scene II, lines 83-88

Also: _ay merda - _oh sh!t


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, the final chapter. I'm going on a band trip tomorrow, so I thought I'd quick put this up. Thanks for staying with me, guys!

Also: The Italian in the beginning - I'm just going to give you ONE guess as to what it means. I'ts pretty obvious.

* * *

Amy had never been so furious in her life. Not even when she'd been taken from her friends and family in Antarctica and sent to the Venetian Zoo had she been this angry. She flung what was pretty much the only Italian she knew (besides _ciao_) at Ian:

"_Lei bastardo! _Ian, you went _way_ too far this time! Almost getting innocent people killed-" she stopped, eyes flashing to the knife partially concealed behind her husband's back.

"Where's Rodney?"

Silence.

"Ian - tell me NOW where Rodney is!!" she yelled in his face.

"Rodney is gone." he said calmly.

Everyone - except Julien, who had no idea whom she was talking about - sucked in a breath. Amy took a few steps back."Oh my God… you've _never _gone that far… hurt people, yes, but never… killed…" her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Rodney…"

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Kowalski said, now sat down. His leg was covered with a makeshift bandage - a trick Maurice had learned in Madagascar: a few thick, strong leaves pulled tight and stuck together with tree sap.

"I should have told you days ago -" she started.

"Amelia! Be quiet!" Ian yelled.

"NO! He does this all the time, he makes people believe things and do things there would never do otherwise -"

"Who? Ian?" Skipper said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Ian! Skipper, who was it that told you in the first place Marlene was cheating on you? Who was with Kowalski when he got on that sugar high? Who has been giving you so-called 'advice' this whole time?"

"Amelia!" Ian shouted, gripping the knife tighter.

Amy seemed fearless in her need to prove the truth. She carried on. "Kowalski - Ian never told you he'd brought fish to substitute the chocolates, did he? And who was it that told you to ask Marlene for help?"

"Ian…" he said, stunned.

She pointed an accusing flipper at Ian. "_**You told a lie, an odious, damned lie!**_" (1)

Ian's whole body shook with anger. She. Ruined. It. All.

But _he_ did not control his actions. His inner instinct overrode his reason and will, acting for him -

Ian ran forward and, with the same knife that hurt Kowalski and killed Rodney, stabbed his wife through the heart. A single gasp emitted from her mouth and she fell instantaneously.

No one, not in a million years, who have guessed what happened next.

Ian froze, realizing what he'd just done. He fell to his knees and held her blank face close, tears already falling.

"No, not her, anyone but her…" he whispered, rocking the corpse gently. No one else moved.

"I loved you… I always have…" he sobbed. "I know you always wondered why I stayed after the egg cracked… I needed you with me, _mio amore_… and, I never meant to hurt you! Never… what have I done? What - have - I - done?" he chanted, mantra-like.

"For the love of _me!_" King Julien exclaimed, startling them all.

"I'm gone for less than a week, and look what happens!" he said, shaking his head.

Skipper, Marlene, Kowalski, Private, and Rico exchanged glances worriedly. Julien actually had a point.

Maurice looked around the room, reviewing the situation: two penguins dead; Kowalski stabbed through the leg; Marlene with a broken arm; Skipper was now guilty of attempted murder; and Mort looked like he was going to faint.

All in all, he concluded, not a good day.

…

Rodney and Amy were buried the next day under a willow tree in the park. Ian was permitted to leave the HQ (flipper- and foot-cuffed) for a few minutes to lay a small bouquet of yellow daffodils on Amy's grave.

Skipper couldn't bring himself to give Ian the just punishment he deserved.

"_**I am not sorry neither,"**_ he remarked upon making this decision. "_**I'd have thee to live, for in my sense, 'tis happiness to die."**_

However, they did force Ian into a packing crate (Rico finally got to use his crowbar) and, with the chimps' help, sent him back to Italy so he would get his just reward and never bother the Central Park Zoo again. But a sense of curiosity overcame Skipper and, just before they put the box on a postal truck, he had to ask:

"By the way, what did the rest of your plan entail?"

Ian chuckled. "Well, you would succeed in killing Marlene, and in a few weeks, I'd bring proof that she was indeed innocent. Overcome with grief, _you_ would commit suicide, and when Creepy-Scarface and Mr. Too-Innocent-For-His-Own-Good wouldn't be able to go on without a leader, I would step in."

A chill ran down Skipper and Private's spines, and they hurriedly stuck Ian in the postal truck, never to see him again.

Kowalski and Marlene, in the morning, got Alice's attention and were soon on the mend in the hospital. Rico, the team's medic, would gladly have treated them, but Kowalski needed 3 muscles in his leg sewn back together and Marlene simply needed time away from Skipper to think. Now that she knew the complete truth she was considering taking him back, but was still a little leery of the idea of dating a guy who'd tried to kill her. Skipper understood, and bore no ill will if she decided to break up. Plus, she and Kowalski certainly had a lot of time to talk in the hospital…

Julien had heard a lot from Alice while he was in the hospital beforehand, including a certain conversation with a zookeeper from Hoboken. Julien revealed that the dolphin exhibit was getting a new addition - male. Discussing the situation on the walkie-talkies, Doris and Kowalski had decided that the respectful thing to do was to go back to being 'just friends'. Kowalski, surprisingly, wasn't really unhappy about this. He'd loved Doris, true, but upon hearing the rumors about him and Marlene and spending such a great deal of time with her in the hospital led him to realize that, perhaps… it was probable… 75/25 ratio that maybe someday, he and Marlene…

It is also worth mentioning that poor little Mort had to start getting therapy sessions with Private after seeing Amy killed so violently. He could hardly speak for days. - the first day it was so bad, the only way to get him to stop shaking was to put him on top of Julien's feet.

One of the side effects of Mort's learning the evils of life was that he began seeing conspiracy plots against Julien _everywhere._ The chimps told him to turn down the music… or else. On Mort's birthday, Maurice said he wanted to _take him and Julien out._ And don't even get him started on the penguins, whom he now perceived as what humans call the Mafia.

The worst instance would come six months later when a new lemur, a girl named Leah, came and told Julien that an uprising against Stevie the gecko had started in Madagascar. No one told Mort that Julien had left for a few weeks to check things out (Skipper and the chimps helped him get things planned out), so when the king was gone and Maurice took over, Mort began to think that _something was rotten in the state of New York._

**FIN**

(1) Act V, Scene II, line 188

* * *

A couple of final thoughts:

*The rest of Ian's plan is actually what happens to Othello and Desdemona - I really didn't want to kill off Skipper and Marlene!

* The last line is supposed to be ironic, because that's how Shakespeare's play _Hamlet_ begins, except it was in Denmark instead of New York.

Couple of mentions:

Monsy - you seem to have dropped off the face of the earth or something, but thanks for proofreading my story and correcting my errors. You're awesome!

Gewlicious - you get the award for best review! I hope the ending wasn't to "Disney" (I know what you mean - I really hate that in stories like this one). Like I said, I couldn't bear killing off Skipper and Marlene, but I made it so at least they weren't together anymore and plenty of other people died, so... yeah.

RIP Amelia (de Witt) Rosso. : (

Keep watch for my new series - the Flashback Series. It'll be a series, four in all (each featuring a different penguin), with no relation to any of its counterparts. It'll basically be about someone from their past coming to visit them, including: Kowalski's childhood sweetheart; Rico's twin brother; Skipper's ex-wife (not Lola!); and Private's family.

Thanks!


End file.
